The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly to electronic devices having a partial reflector layer. Display devices, such as direct view displays, near eye displays, and/or projection displays, include a variety of elements/devices therein. Spatial light modulators are a non-limitative example of one such element/device in display devices. Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and micromirror devices are also commonly used in such applications. Microelectromechanical Fabry-Perot filters have also been proposed for use in display applications. Such devices may include different dyes above the pixels to provide colors. This type of device may require various pixels to display any given color. Other devices may use color wheels to change the colors of the pixels. These devices may, in some instances, substantially eliminate the original light and may increase data and mechanical processing complexities.